


Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by Smartasslittlesteve



Series: Newsies Valentines One Shots [4]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Long Distance Relationship, Modern AU, Trans Female Character, date, trans!Sniper, video chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartasslittlesteve/pseuds/Smartasslittlesteve
Summary: After a few months of dating Smalls and Sniper have their first date, the only problem, their thousands of miles away and can’t exactly meet in person





	Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

      Sniper excitedly tapped her heels on the floor underneath her desk, the sound of her fancy heels filling the room as she made sure her breast forms sat right for the millionth time that night. Valentine’s Day had arrived at breakneck speed and she couldn’t wait to see the little dot next to her girlfriend’s name turn green and they could begin their date. 

 

     Sniper grinned giddily when Smalls came online, beginning the call almost immediately. 

 

     “Hey,” Smalls greeted looking just as excited as she felt.

 

     “Hi,” Sniper’s face was nearly splitting in half from smiling.

 

     “So have I told you about Buttons new girlfriend?” Smalls asked before immediately launching into a story about one of her best friends and her current relationship troubles. Sniper listened, completely lovestruck by her tiny firecracker girlfriend. The two traded easy conversation for an hour, catching each other up on their lives.

     “I have a question,” Sniper started during a lapse in the conversation.

 

     “Oh?”

 

     “When did you start liking me?”

     Smalls laughed fondly, shaking her head a bit “Truth is...I’ve loved you pretty much since we first met,”

 

     “Awwwww babe! That’s so cute!” Sniper smiled wider, really wishing she could hug her right now.

 

     “Yeah yeah, whatever I’m getting into my PJs now because I love you but I hate bras,” she announced standing from her desk and stepping to her wardrobe.

     “Alright my love,” Sniper said, pulling off her heels and pulling a Halestorm hoodie over her dress.

 

     “Okay I’m back,” She announced flopping back into her chair wearing a fuzzy light blue pyjama shirt with a penguin on it.

 

     “Wow, seeing you look so cute in your pyjamas really reminds me why I fell in love with you,” Sniper gushed.

 

     “Oh hush you big sap,”

 

     “I am but a simple girl, I see the love of my life, I compliment her,”

     “You say that like you didn’t tell me a skateboard was the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen in your life like a week ago you useless punk,”

 

     “Hey.” Sniper held her finger up to show she had an alibi “In my defence, that skateboard is the most beautiful  _ thing  _ I’ve ever seen in my life, you are the most stunning gorgeous adorable  _ person _ I’ve ever seen,” Smalls rolled her eyes but didn’t argue, letting comfortable silence overtake them as they both migrated to their beds, falling asleep to the thought of the other.


End file.
